


The Sleep Problem

by NotEvenThat



Series: Vampire Alec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Downworlder Alec, Fluff, M/M, Magnus POV, Reupload because I messed up, Sleepy fluff, Smut and Fluff, Vampire Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenThat/pseuds/NotEvenThat
Summary: After drinking Jace's blood, Alec is able to go into the sun. His body doesn't seem to understand that though.Magnus struggles to keep Alec awake during the day.





	The Sleep Problem

The hardest part about Alec becoming a vampire was trying to flip his schedule.

He had drunk Jace’s blood on the first day of his life, making him a daylighter and allowing him to walk in sunlight without burning to death. His body just didn’t seem understand that.

He was a fledgling. His body was still in full survival mode. It didn’t matter if he slept all night with Magnus, when morning came he was exhausted regardless because his body was trying to keep him out of the sun. It was the same thing as him being completely repulsed by food, to the point where he left the room whenever Magnus was cooking. His body was trying to force him to realize his new boundaries and trying to force him to take care of himself.

It was a useful thing for mundanes who were turned and then left without any guidance. For Alec though, it was just a giant inconvenience. Magnus and him had been trying to correct his sleep schedule for almost a week.

Just an hour ago, Alec had been curled up at Magnus’s side, practically glowing with confidence in his ability to stay up. That had been an hour ago though. Magnus had made the mistake of leaving for a few moments to get him and Alec something to drink and come back to find Alec, curling up under every blanket in the living room (and some sweaters, as well as the throw pillows), completely asleep.

It was six AM. The sun was just starting to rise. This was always the time that Alec passed out, every single morning. Magnus took a sip of his coffee and sighed softly, placing the cup of blood on the table, as he moved over to Alec’s curled up form.

He hadn’t been successful in waking Alec up any of the previous mornings but someday, it had to stick. Alec’s family had been coming over in the evenings but even then, they couldn’t stay long. Alec missed them. Magnus missed being able to go out during the day. They had to fix it.

Magnus settled near Alec’s practically hidden head and started pulling the blankets away until he could see his face. He was curled up blissfully, his fangs poking out of his mouth, leaving indentations on his lip. Every couple of seconds, his tongue would brush softly against the blood filling on his lip and he’d suckle on it, rather like a baby, sucking on their thumb in their sleep.

It was adorable and Magnus wanted nothing more than to relax into the couch and pull Alec against him for the day but they couldn’t do that. Staying up all night every time Alec accidentally slept all day was rather draining.

“Sweetheart,” Magnus begin softly, brushing his fingertip gently through his lover's hair, even though he knew Alec wasn’t going to wake up so easily. “Remember how we’re trying to stay up during the day?”

Alec grumbled something intelligible and curled closer to Magnus’s leg, settling there comfortable.

“Remember? Because we want to have lives again and we want to go back to a normal schedule and actually sleep all night? Remember that?” This time Alec didn’t even respond. Magnus sighed deeply and took a long sip of his coffee, settling back against the couch. “You know, I could do something that you wouldn’t like at all.” Magnus muttered, thinking of the way Alec reacted the last time he used his magic, the way his face had scrunched up and he’d curled away, until he stopped smelling it.

Magnus sighed again, smiling softly at the memory. Even then, covered in dirt and blood, peering around at the world with new eyes, he had been beautiful. Magnus shifted and placed his mug down on the table, gently pulling himself away from Alec’s persistent cuddle.

He had tried many thing, when trying to wake Alec up in the morning but he hadn’t tried one thing.

Alec grumbled as Magnus stood up but a moment later, he was fast asleep again. He didn’t even twitch as Magnus pulled the blankets off his body, until he could see Alec’s pale skin peeking out his shirt.

He stirred slightly, as Magnus touched his chest but still, he stayed fast asleep.

Magnus pulled carefully at Alec’s boxers. He wanted him to wake up but now that he had a plan, he didn’t want Alec to wake up yet. He wanted Alec to wake up hard, cumming into his mouth. Maybe, that would make him stay up. Maybe, not. Either way, Magnus could have fun.

Magnus sighed as Alec’s soft cock appeared. There were any things he loved about Alec’s new form and many things that he missed about his old one but Alec’s cock still looked like the same flawless thing that it had been the first time Magnus saw it.

Slowly, he moved and after carefully positioning Alec, he slide it into his mouth in one smooth motion. He always loved this, the feeling of Alec getting hard in his mouth. Normally, when they did this Alec was already hard and desperate. It was very rare for Magnus to get the chance to touch him, when he wasn’t already aching for it.

Above him, Alec sighed and pushed into his mouth but otherwise stayed still.

Slowly, Magnus started moving, sliding his mouth up and then licking at Alec’s head for a second before sliding back down again. He’d always been good at giving head but with Alec, he was amazing at it. He knew exactly what Alec liked. He knew how hard to suck, he knew where to touch him, he knew where to lick him and after a few moments, even fast asleep, Alec was hard.

Magnus didn’t stop there, though. The point was to make Alec wake up and hopefully stay awake. The thought of stopping and watching Alec’s confused face as he woke up extremely aroused was appealing but Magnus didn’t have much faith that Alec wouldn’t just keep sleeping.

Alec tasted different. Magnus thought about it as he suckled on Alec’s head before sliding back down again. Alec always had a musky taste. He wasn’t dirty but working out as often as he did and battling demons any other time left him with a musky taste that Magnus had always loved. Now, he tasted more like ice. Even ignoring the cool touch of his skin, his body had stopped producing sweat. His skin cells had stopped dying and reproducing. His body had stopped and now he just tasted like nothing.

Already, Magnus could tell that that was one of the things that he was going to miss.

Alec’s hips twitched into Magnus’s mouth and Magnus glanced up at him as he kept going. Alec was getting close. Normally, the precome would already be dripping from Alec’s body but he stayed dry and utterly fast asleep.

Magnus was just starting to think that Alec would actually come and stay asleep when his eyes shot open. They opened in an vampiric flash of speed: One moment his eyes were closed and then they weren’t.

Alec’s hands snapped down to grab at Magnus’s hair as he stared in confusion, his eyes wide in pleasure, his hips moving as Alec’s sleepy mind struggled to understand what was happening. He came quickly, his head going back, showing off the pale scar on his neck from where Raphael had bit him.

He moaned, stuttering out, “Magnus..” before coming, his cock pulsing as nothing came out of it. His body tensed and then he collapsed bonelessly against the couch, his hands resting limply in Magnus’s hair.

After a moment, Magnus pulled off, trying his best not to touch the sensitive tip of Alec’s cock. He sat, peering up at Alec’s still form, resting his head lightly on his elbows as he asked pleasantly, “Ready to face the day?”

Alec groaned lightly, his eyes fluttering open to look down at Magnus. “You expect me to get up after that?”

After a moment of recuperation, Alec pulled Magnus onto the couch and practiced keeping his fangs in while giving a blow job.

An hour later, they were both fast asleep in each others arms, while the sun rose around them. Someday, they'd wake up in the morning and stay awake but today they didn't and Magnus was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd write more Vampire Alec and I did! Look at me!


End file.
